The Bird & The BowMan
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: When Rachel & Roy are paired on a project for the entire year and have to get to know eachother what will happen?Especialy when a certian ginge-Auburn wants to get to know her in a diffrent way,And she just want's a good grade,how will it work out? RaexSpe,RobxStar,BeexCyxJinx,Please read review and share!Sometimes adult themes..May be changed to M later..
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the Bird & The bowman yeah i know the titles pretty crappy!**

**This is a AU..i think..Is's a RaexSpeedy!My 2nd favourite Raven pairing it's up there with BBxRae,RedxRae,RaexAqua,RaexRob and RaexOC,it's my Ravenx top 6!It's based in highschool/Univeristy it's they're lives from there first year in high school,in england we don't have middle school but i shall try and fit in in some how and they will go to 6 form which is year or Grade 12-13 which is collage.**

**Robin=Richard'Dick'Grayson**

**Starfire=Koriand'r/Korina'Kori'Anders**

**Cyborg=Victor'Vic'Stone**

**Beast Boy=Garfield Logan**

**Raven=Rachel Roth**

**Speedy=Roy Harper**

**Aqualad=Garth Tempest**

**Bumble Bee=Karen Beecher**

**Jinx=Jenifer Hexington**

**There will be charecters added later to the story,so be on the look out!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Partners!

Roy's Pov...

First day of the new school year,6am..

*Bring**Bring*,I switch off the alarm on my iphone,"UGGH!"I grown as i push the Silk Red sheets off of the half naked hotness that I call a body,I get up and open the curtains,I get a supprise,when i see it's not sunny."Wow,It's Raining,Reminds me of Steel"I say outloud to myself,Everytime it rains here it makes me think os Steel City the place i spent 3 years of life in bording school,I turn away from my window and walked into my on suite bathroom,I put my hand on the black marbel shower for balence as i strip,I step into the shower and turn it Hot water feels good against my Tan skin,I run my hands through my auburn hair,'I hate it when people say i'm ginger I'm AURBURN!Theres a diffrence'I think to my self as i pick up the body wash and scrub my sckin with the gel.

As i get out I look at the clock on the wall that says 6:20,I spent allot of time looking out the window.I dry off and put on a pair of black boxers,I walk over to the mirror and look at the scar on my shoulder,It reminds me of when I trained with my Grandpa,I stop looking at my scar and look at the rest of me,'Still hotter than Dick'I think to myself with a smile,Dick and I are best friends,but we're also in a competition for best for best rich boy,It sounds really shallow but it's not-ish,I stop thinking and put on my uniform,A White shirt,Black trousers & Shoes with a Yellow Blazer that has the Jump City Bay Titans logo on the pocket..Which i don't even need to wear but do it anyway,It's now 6:50 and school starts at 8:20,Buut i need to do my hair which takes 40 minutes to get to perfection...

Rachel's Pov...

"Jinx,It doesn't matter he moved away!ANND you broke up with him!...Ok...Goodbye Jen...I need to finish getting Dressed..Bye"I say hanging up the phone to Jen Aka Jinx my bestfriend since i was 2,I get up off of my 4 post bed and walk over to my white boucany doors,'It's rainning'I think to myself,I HATED the rain,I may seem like a emotionless bitch and people think that i'm depressed and love the rain,but i don't i hate it!It might be because it never rained in Azarath,But was the first day of the 11th grade,Which was good & bad,the good part was,i'll be here for only 2 more years the bad part is i'm one of the youngest in the year,So i can't get my drivers licence which means i'm being driven to school by either my dad,Mom,Vinnie my Bodyguard or one of my brothers Belial,Ruskoff or Surge..Please be Mom..

I go over to my beauty mirror and start to put on TONS of make up to hide my apperence,I put on white powder to hide my olive skin,Gray lip stick for my full red lips,and some eye-liner just to make my eyelashes longer and thicker than they already are."RACHEL!"I heard either Ruskoff or Surge shout,They were twin's that shounded exactly the same but had diffrent facial shapes,My brothers and I have diffrent moms,but look alike,We all have black hair and our eyes have that tint of red when we get mad."Yeah?"I shout not wanting to say his name,"I'm droping you too school,'Cause Surge & Belial aren't here!"Oh NO..Oh NO..Why GOD,WHY!,Ruskoff's dropping me to school.."I'm gonna die".

School,No one's pov...

"ROY!"A deep voice shouted,Roy turned around to see his friends Garth,Gar,Vic and Dick at they're table,in the field."Sup Roy"Victor said to his AUBRURN haired friend,"Vic,how's Karen?""She's still on Top of everything"Victor said to Roy,"7 years still going strong"Garth said,"Yeah,I might just have to marry her if we never break up"Vic said sitting on the table,"Hhmm,I need a girl friend"Gar said running a hand through his shaggy blonde & Green hair,"Yeah,you and Roy both"Dick added,"You guys KNOW i'll date almost anygirl"Roy said happily,"Almost?I thought you were the heartbreaker?"Garth said to Roy,"I am,I'll even prove it,Vic gimme your phone"Vic handed him his phone,"How will this help?"Vic said looking into Roy's Light Green eyes,"You know EVERY girl in school,I'll scroll down till you say too stop!"Roy said going into his contact list,"Okay"He repiled,Roy started to scroll down till he got to the 17th letter in the alphabet,he taped on the 12th name down,"Who's..Rachel Roth?"Roy asked,"OHHH!"They other's hi-fived and laughed at his friend,"You lucky dead man"Gar said to him,"What,who's Rachel Roth?"He asked again,"Rachel Roth is one of the HOTTEST girls in school,But wont & can't date..Anyone!"Gar said,"Show me.."Roy said to him,"Vic took his phone back and went in to his images,and found a picture of Rachel,Karen and Himself,"This Roy is Rachel Roth,-"He pointed to the girl,"-The closest thing i have to a baby sister."Vic said threatingly."Ohh,Her...I once shot her in the arm with a plunger arrow"Roy said happily..."You are NOT even trryyiinng with Rachel"Vic & Dick both said to me,"Wait..it pisses you off,The thought of me touching her,Dating her..Making her Sccrream"Roy said in a smug tone,"If you touched her,Id kill you"Dick said,"What if she touches me?"He questioned,"Then you could date her..But that wont happen,since she's most likley in none of your classes"Gar said,Jinxing it."Yeah your right Gar,Rach wouldn't even speak to him"Dick said,The boys laughed as they continued to think about Rachel even comming close to Roy.

1st class:Sociolgy..

Rachel's Pov...

First class of the day,Sociolgy,with a pale man with a HUGE head...ForHead."Class,I have a assigment for all of you,which will start today and last the entire year,You and your partner,who will be pulled out of this hat-"He waved a hat about"-Will learn EVERYTHING about one another and make a presentation about it,Since everyone here has some emotional drama,You can't say anything the other person doesn't want you to,Now any questions?"Gar put his hand up"What if we don't like our partners?"He askd,everyone noded in agreement,"You'll just have to come pick a name out the hat"

We all went up,Jen went first she pulled out Vic..Which must have been awkward since she & Karen HATE Pulled out pulled out Kitten Moth,Which 'caused SO many pulled out pulled out Adoins,Poor girl saved my (Ranicd) Pulled out Toni(Argent).And there were only 2 people left,"Rachel and Roy Your the last two it seems.."I looked over to Roy who just winked at me,"Okay Students,Tommorow this class is not in school,Because your going to start the project,You will record what you've learn't on these cameras,Okay"He said passing out the cameras.

After Class...

I was walking out of class with Jen & Toni when Roy came up to me and said"Rachey Baby,Heyy So how about you come to my place tommorow morning and we get to know each other,Yeah-""Whatever"I say"-Good,Heres my number and adress..So come round..9-ish.."He said with a charming smile,I groaned,"He's a cutie aint he Jen?"Toni said "No,He's a Hottie Toni!"Jen said they both laughed as i groaned again.

* * *

**First chapter!**

**What do you thin,Please Review i want critism and Good Reviews.**

**In the next chapter,Rachel finds a surprise..**

**Phoniex is going to bbed since it's like...11pm PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2:No Your Ginger

**Yo!Readers this is the second chapter,so please enjoy!So I added other charecters last chapter that I didn't put they're names down.**

**These are the people who are partnerd together:**

**Jen(Jinx) & Vic(Cyborg)**

**Johny(Ranicd)&Toni (Argent)**

**Dick(Robin)&Kitten(Moth)**

**Kori(Starfire)& Adonis,That's right i left his name!**

**Gar(Beast Boy)&Garth(Aqualad)**

**Karen(Bumble bee)&Mal Duncan(Herald)**

**Rachel(Raven)& Roy(Speedy)**

**So there is about...14 students in that class:)Because nobody likes 'cause he's a creepy dick face!**

**STARBUCKS HAS A SECRET MENU!All the drins listed are on the menu...**

* * *

Chapter 2:No Your Ginger...

Roth-Scathe Mansion..

Rachel's Pov...

SHIT!It's 8:40!I'm gonna be late to meet Harper!,I get out of bed and run to my Bathroom,I get out of my White T-shirt and Blue panda shorts and hop into the soon as i'm done i towel dry by long black hair with it's purple,white & blue tips.I put on some underwear and look for some clothes.I grab a Indigo V-neck,some grey denim shorts,and a pair of black & white van's.I dont even bother putting on make up,so Roy will just have to deal with seeing my Non-Gothic looking face."MOOM!"I scream runing down the grand black marbel stair case,"Morning Rachel"She says to me,"Can you drop me off?"I ask despreatly,"Why can't you ask one of your brothers or Your Dad?"I sigh at the thiught of asking them,"Because-"I start,whislt walking closer to her,"I'm going to a boy's house to do a project.."I wisper,She looks at me like i'm insane"...Oh..Yeah of couse i'll drop you off,But you'll have to tell your Father this later..."I nod,"'Course i will,He might not break his desk in half again.."I say sarcasticly,Knowing my overprotective father will have a melt down and track down Roy...Actually that might not be so bad..

Roy's Pov...

I've been in the shower for what seems like forever singing songs...'cause ya'know..I sound AMAZING-er in the shower!

_"You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now_  
_You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_  
_But we're so lucky,_  
_Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down_  
_Looking for the time of your life_

_A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,_  
_A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,_  
_But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-_  
_The party isn't over tonight_

_He-eyy_  
_Where will you be waking up tomorrow mo_-I was cut off by Dinah(Black Canary),Oliver's Girlfriend knocking on the door,"Roy,Oliver's been calling you for the last 10 minutes",I turn off the shower,Pick up the towel and wrap it round my waist."Okay Dinah,I'll be out in a sec"She sigh's,"Hurry,'Cause a girl named Rachel's here and We're about to leave"I open the door to see Dinah dressed in a black Suit,which ment they were off to some meeting,"Oh,Well tell her i'll be down in a sec"She nod's,"We're gone Kay, before i forget we'll be gone 3 days so No partys or sex."Im shocked that she'd think that i'd have a party!I give her a charming smile and nod as she walks out off my room.I put on some underwear and low waisted dark red jogging bottoms that are just low enough that you can see the V of my chiseled body,"I am to good"I say out loud to my self,I put a towel around my neck and leave my room and start down the old wooden steps,of the Queen mansion."Rachel?"I say when i reach the end of the staircase,"Roy?"She said walking out of the front room,I notice she's not wearing her gothic make-up and take notice of her soft looking olive skin,Full red lips and her beautiful Indigo-Blue eyes that shine brighter than anything else in the world and finaly of the pink starting to spread across her cheeks,"Heey,Rae I see you found My Home..Well i guess it wouldn't have been hard,It's the biggest house for the next..15 miles"I say with a cheeky smile,"Hm,My house is bigger"She said with a smug grin."So I've got the camera,set up upstairs,so just follow me."I say leading her back up the stairs,"Why do you make it sound as if we're filming a sex-tape?"She asks awkwardly,"It could be if you want,I mean we're both attractive are we not?"She shook her head,"I don't find you THAT attractive Harper..."she says steping up the last steep,"I saw you cheaking me out Babe,No reason to deny it"I said with a wink as I opend the doors to my room,She takes notice of my Bow's,Arrows,Knives,Bola annd boomarang on the wall,"Wow,Nice decor.."She says,"It's not decor Rae-Rae,All those things are in use"I say to wisteld.

"So Rachel,You've got the list of questions for this week right?"I ask sitting on my 4-post bed,"Yep"She say's looking around,"Come sit,I don't bite...Most of the time"I say trying to make it less awkaward,She nods and sits down at the edge of the bed,the farthest possible point away from me,I move closer to her,so we're just about touching."Question are you from?"I read over her shoulder,I'm close enough to feel the heat coming off of her,"Ok,Well I'm from Azarath"She says in monotone,"I need a bit more infomation than that Rae-Rae"She sighs,"Fine,and DON'T call me Rae-Rae,I was born in Azarath a large Island inbetween Grecce and Italy it's quite south of the places though,Anywho Azarath is a very Hot country and also quite basic,I mean it's actualy a rich country and there one of the most technological places in the world,but there are no skyscrapers just old towers and things like that,It's kinda like the greecan temples but not as old,In Azarath they speak Latin & Greek,as there main but in some places they speak Ancient Sumerian which is the main langue they learn in schools."I Can't belive i got all of that,"Wow,So do you speak those langues?"I asked,"Yeah,Those English,German,Romaian and Sanskrit,But I only learn't Sanskrit for religous reasons."Wow..She speaks so many langues,"Wow,So tell me about your time there."I say,she turns to face,like properly face me."I was born on the 5th July 1998 in the Temple of Azar the most Holy monument in Azarath,So I was a big thing when I was Mom Angela Roth is from gotham and my Father Trigon Scathe-"I gasped,"Thee Trigon Scathe,CEO of Scathe Co.!"I interupted,"-Yeah,But back then he was just Trigon Scathe,Mob we moved to gotham after Azar the 9th died,She was my mentor and the one who raised me for most of my childhood,when my Father was in prison and my Mom had work,'cause she was senetor.."She said sadly.

"Hey you don't have to carry on anymore.I'll go Okay.."I said since I could see the tears forming in her eyes,"Kay"She repiled,"I was born here In America,To the Navajo Tribe-"She looked at me shocked,"Your Native American?"She said,"-Yeah,I even have a tribal Tattoo,"I said showing her,"Anyway I was born December 3rd 1997,To...Well i don't know i never new my parents,my Mom died giving birth to me and my Dad died in a forest fire when I was 2,so I don't really rember him either,But I was raised By a Man named BraveBow the Medicene chief,Who took me under his wing and tought how to the marksman I am Today,When I was 10 BraveBow died and I was Adopted by Oliver Queen,-"She inturpted me before i could finish "The Man with the beared who likes the colour green?"She asked,"Yep Oliver,He's also a Girlfriend Dinah's the one who persuaded him to adopt me since nither of them had children and Oliver has 'Issues'."She looked at me sadly,"I'm sorry for your losses,Roy"When she said that it made me feel warm inside,"What time is it?"She asked,"2:30..."I said rasing both of my eyebrows,I didn't really think we've been talking for so long,"Okay,So lets record what we've learnt then I have to go!"She said,I nodded and turned on the camera,"Hi,Viewer,Today was the first day of the project and we answeerd the first are you from?,Well Rachel is from Azerath and speaks-"I looked to her for the answer,"8",I smiled"-8 Diffrent langues!"I finshed,"Well I learn't that Roy The Ginger-""I'm not Ginger!I'm aurburn..."She looked at me like i was crazy,"No your ginger...,Anyway I learn't that he's native American and is very athletic.."She said before turning off the camera."Well it's been interesting.."She said getting off of my King sized bed,"Yeah it has,Hey did you bring a jacket?"I asked looking outside,"No,It's like..40 deggrees!"She said,I pointed to the Thunder storm outside,"Well the thermometer on my window says it's only 15..."She groaned,"I'm meeting Jen at Starbucks!"I got up off of my bed,"Do you wanna ride?"I offered,"No...yes,if it's not too much trouble?"I smiled at her kindness,I walked over to my wardrobe and put on a shirt and grabed a black hoodie and some black and white Jordans,"Come on"I say leading her out of my room,Down the stairs to the garage where my Red Range Rover was sitting,I opened the door for her,"Thanks" She said I smiled whilst walking over to the drivers seat.

The ride to Starbucks wasn't as awkward as i thought it would,Me and Rachel had a convosation about we arived at starbucks it was raining harder than before,"Uggh"Rachel groaned again,I rembered that she was dressed for the heat,"Rachel."I said taking off my hoodie,"Yea- what are you doing?"She asked,"Giving my jacket too a damsiel in destress"I said with a smile,"No Roy I don't need it"She said about to open the door,I locked the door before she could and put the Hoodie through her arms before she could say anything,"Roy!"She said blushing,"It's a bit big but it suites you"I said with a smile,"Give it back whenever..or keep it if you want,Make it yours!"I said unlocking the door,"Thanks"She said getting out the car and pulling up the hood,It was cute how big it was for her,Since i was 6ft3 and she was like 5ft5 it just about went past her shorts,She waved at me,I waved back and smiled as i drove away.'Time to call Garth and tell him about this'I thought with a smirk.

Rachels pov...

'I can't believe he did that',I think to my self as i pulled down the hood and pulled up the sleaves of the over sized hoodie,"Rachel?"I heard someone with a austrlian accent say,I turned around to See none other than Toni Monetti my black and red haired friend,"Oh hey Toni,I thought you wern't coming since you were meeting up with Rancid?"I asked I noticed she was wearing a long gray-sweat shirt and black and white pinstriped leggins and red platform chuck taylors."I did...what are you wearing?"I blushed at the question,"Ohh This..it's..Roy's,I didn't dress for the rain I thought it was going to be sunny and a all around nice day.."I say with the blush on my cheeks thickerning,"That explains why it's so big...But not why you put it on,Your not one who stops for the rain.."I blinked at the question,"He forced it on,And by that I mean he put it on me when i was trying to get out he car,He was like a blur..."I say back to Toni,Before Toni could say anything Jen walked through the door with Vic & Dick."Toni,Ra-What the Fuck are you wearing Rachel!?"Half the people in starbucks looked at Jen,Even the hipsters,That go to our school."Toni please tell her while I go write down our orders for the Secret menu.I stoped thinking about the hoodie and got a pen and 3 gets a Cookie Dough frapachino,Toni get's a Swamp Monster and I will get a Smores frapachino...I walk back over to the girls who have now been joined by Vic & Richard..."Rachel,Did he hurt you!?"Dick come up to me and says,"No i'm fine,I did get a shock when he came down stairs shirtless though",Dick & Vic looked upsetish and Toni & Jen gasped and girled out about it.

Time Skip...6:30pm

I have now arived home and am currently walking through the Front door of my Black and charchol house,"Baby Sister is that you?"A deep voice said to me, oldest brother,"Why yes it is,What do you want Belial?"I say looking into his golden eyes,"It's not what i want,You've been sumoned,By our Father"I looked at him,with wide eyes,'oh shit'I think to myself as I start to walk down the long hallway till i got to the double doors at the end of the empty grand corridor,I shyley knock on the door,"Enter.."I here his deep voice say,I open the huge black door and enter the dark room,"Sit Down Rachel.."He said in a somewhat softer tone,"Hello Father.."I say hesitently,"You Went to a boy's house,I've heard..."Few,i thought this was serious,"Yes Father I did,We're partners on a project"He turned around in his chair and looked me in the eyes,"I want to meet him.."I sighed,"Why?Nothing happend.."I said defenisvley,"Because Rachel,You know it's my job to protect you,You Do rember Mal Chior..Don't you?"I froze at his name.."Yes"I wispered,"I want to make sure no one attempts to do anything like that again,What would have happend if Toni didn't tell your mother his name?"A tear rolled down my cheek,"He would have Killed me.."I said,"Exactly,Now whats this boys name?"I calm down,"Roy..Roy Harper.."I say taking a breath,"Oh..Roy Harper,I rember Queens Adoptive son,Yes?-"I nod"-He's an okay Kid,I still want to meet him and Your brothers might have a few words with him too..","Father You can't beat him up"I said right away,"Why does everyone think i'll just go straight back to beating people up!There is a reason why you were taught Martial Arts Rachel!"I sighed,"Father,There was a reason for EVERYTHING we were taught!"He sighed,and leaned back in his chair."Did Ballet not help with your Gymnastics?And ddn'y you meet Toni and Jenifer in Gymnastics?"I thought back to when i met tham,"Oh and Rachel before I forget,That Jacket doesn't belong to ANY of us in this home..."I blushed at the fact i was still wearing Roy's hoodie,"Oh,This,This is Toni's.."I lied,"Oh,It's a bit big isn't it?"He said getting up,"Yeah,But she wears clothes like this Rember Dad?"I said Also getting up to stand next to him,"True-"he started,whilst looking down at me,"Your so short"He said with some form of smile,Most people find it evil...'cause it is,But my brothers have that same smile and I someTimes find it comferting,"Dad!Just because i'm not a giant!Like your or Boys!"He smiled,"Honey,I'm 6ft8,Your mothers 5ft8,Belial's 6ft6 and the twins are 6ft4 you SHOULD be taller."He said putting his arm around me as we walked out the door and down the hallway..,I looked up to his face,His pale skin,Insanly rosie cheeks,high cheek bones,Glowing red,gold and green eyes and evil smile,He seems Insanly scary to..well everyone but to me he's just Daddy to me.

* * *

**A Nice Daddy Daughter moment,No?I put that in there because in New 52,Ravens relationship with Trigon is a goodone,She's Actually Queen of the Underworld.**

**Anyway the song that speedy was singing in the show was Miss Jackson ft Lolo By Panic!At the it ou,but skip some because the opening's quite boring,Anywho what did you think of the chapter,Read,Review,Love and Share!Thank you for reading!**

**Phoniex is out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting the Devil

**I feel as if this storys gonna be absolute shite...**

* * *

Chapter 3:Meeting the Devil...

Roy's pov...

"Then New friend Adonis,Was the mad,because I am able to lift more than him"Kori said happily.

Kori was Very Tall,Very Cute and VERY skinny,So when you find out that she's stronger than the Football team you get quite a shock..

"Did you get a pic?"Karen said sitting down with us.

Kori just shook her head as Vic came over with a girl over his shoulder..Kicking and screaming things that should not be said in a room with Old people or children..

"ROY!Rae-Rae here has somthin to tell you!"Vic said holding Rachel in the Lion king stance..(You know when the monkey's holding baby simba..)

As soon as he put her down,she punched him in the stomach."I have nothing to tell you,so I will be on my way back to Jen!"She said nevously

Dick and Gar stoped her,"What's the matter girl?"Karen said

"*sigh*My Father *Mumble mumble*"She mumbled

"Pardon?"I said,Putting my foot on Kori's leg for her to tie my shoe,I can tie them but she ties them better..

"My Father..he..want's to meet you..."She said shyly,

Everyone gasped..

"OhMyFuck..."Gar said,In a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah sure,Nooo prob.."I said

"Friend Roy..You do not understand what is happening..."Kori said standing up.

"Roy,Rachel's Dad is the SCARIEST man on earth,He is also over protective of his ONLY daughter..."Vic said...

"The man's known us since we were 4 and still treats us like we're threats"Dick said pointing to Vic,Kori and Gar..

"And.."I said

"You have No idea who my Father is do you?"Rachel said rubbing her temples..

"Nope,But I'm sure Mr. Roth is a good guy"I said with a smile

"Yeah,I'm sure my Grandpa My fathers not a Roth.."She said with a sigh

I raised a brow at the question

"You know what,Nobody tell 'll find out,Anywho my Dad want's to meet you...Now.."She said looking at her watch.

"Now?But we've been out of school for 15 minutes.."I said utterly confused

"SHIT!I've got cheer practice!"Karen said getting up and running back to school.

We were sitting on the school steps,for some reason.

"Gar do you wanna jet,Before he gets here?"Vic said worriedly

Gar nodded and didn't even say bye when he ran to Vic's 'Baby',"Well goodbye GARFILED!"I shouted

"Roy,The only guy that Her dad likes is Dick and That's because he relates to Rachel somehow...It was nice knowin ya' Man!"Vic said running over to Gar.

It was just Kori,Dick,Rachel & I left.

"How do you two relate to each other?"I asked

"We met in Martial arts and he once spared with my dad and won."Rachel started

"I earnt his TOTAL respect,Then dd Rach a HUGE favour when we were 9 which I will never speak about.."Dick said standing up

"I have baseball practice in 20 minutes and have to drop Kori off,So i'll see you Tomorrow..If you survive"He finshed whilstwalking Kori over to the 'R Cycle' as it's know.

"So Rachel,Is he really that bad?"I asked

"Trigon Scathe..."She said leaning Back

My eyes widened,"...Tr..Trigon Sc..Scathe..Is your Dad?"I asked in complete fear

She knodded,"Rachel Raven Roth-Scathe,But I'm known as either Rachel Roth or Raven Scathe"She said

"No offense,But your Dad's the Devil.."I said

"Yeah,I all over the world but has diplomatic Immunity and can only be arested in Azarath but he wont return there"She said so calmly.

"...Is he gonna kill me?"I asked,Remebering the rumors of him killing a man that entered his home and picked up a picture of is family..

"No,noo he wouldn't kill you..unless you enter his office without permis-My mom's here"She said pointing to a shiney white car that pulled up.

I blinked and followed Rachel down to the car,A man in all balck got out and opend the door and a woman steped out.

She had very long black hair that shone purple in the sun,Her eyes were blue,More blue than the she had a gem on her forehead,but aside from looked like Rachel but older and not as hot..

"Rachel,Who's this?"She said,without emotion.

Rachel raised her hand to stop me from introducing herself,"Roy Harper,Oliver Queen's son.."Rachel said,Brushing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Oh ,Oliver's son?I am speaks well of you..."She said

"Thank you Arella,May I ask how you know Oliver?"I asked trying to be polite as possible.

"Old friends,Now please Get in the car"She said entering the large limo.

As I get in a see Rachel already in the car.

"Your eyes are very green"Arella said out of the blue

"Your eyes are very blue..."I said back

"I know my eyes are Very blue as well as Rachels eyes are almost purple..."She said,Rachel blushed

"I thought you were wearing contacts..."I said in shock

"Not allowed."She said

Time skip..

We pulled up at a very large burgandy mansion,The biggest i've ever seen even bigger than the Waynes..

"Welcome to our home.."Arella said,Getting out of the car

When we entered Arella vanished like 'POOF!Gone'

"I know your there.."Rachel said,out of the blue

Rachel had one of those stair cases where you go up one then there are two others to go up on each side,Like in beauty and the beast...

"You and your magic.."A voice said from one of the stair cases,A guy round 19 with short black hair and a Zayn Malik quiff said.

He looked like Rachel in a way,But had diffrent were gold with a red-ish tint to them.

"It's not magic Ruskoff,It's good eye sight,You can't always hide behind Fred(The potted plant),And Surge I can see you too"She said looking towards the othe staircase,Surge was most likely Ruskoff's twin because they looked the same aside from a few features,Surge had rosie cheeks and high cheek also wore glasses and his eyes were more green then gold but still had that red tint..

"Fathers in his office waiting for you,He's with Belial and they're disscusing buidness,Which WE wern't alound to hear but you might.."Surge said

"Thanks for the warning.."She said

She took my hand and lead me down a corridor,"Roy,You might have to stay here for a sec,And don't mind mmy brothers..they're just like that.."Rachel said when we were 10 feet away from the door.

"We'll look after him,Don't worry"They said putting they're arms around me

Rachel's pov..

I worried for him as I knocked on the door,There was no answer so I knocked no answer.I took a deep breath and put my hand on the handel"Rachel...What are you doing?"Surge said

"Being a Big girl..."I said worriedly.

I openend the door to see a my father at his desk with 2 of his 'Colleges' and Belial around him,"Father?"I said shyly..

"Rachel,I told you to never enter the room without permission unless it's important,Someone BETTER have a knife to your brothers throat.."He said standing up,Belial laughed at the thought

"No,Were fine..But Roy's here..."I said not trying to get on his bad side.

"Out."He said,As his 'colleges' left the room,"Let him in"He said sitting down and facing the stayed standing by the fire place.

I opend the door and motioned for Roy to enter..The twins picked him up by the arms and walked him in the room.

"Father.."They said as they entered

"Belial,Take your brothers out and Go check on your sons.."Belial huffed and left with Fathers orders

" ,Please sit..."Father said

Roy went to sit down in one of the chairs facing his deck,I went to stand next to where father was sitting.

"You look a little dishelved Roy.."He said not even turning around..

"Do I?"Roy asked

" you know why your here Roy?"He asked very slowly

"You wanted to meet me?"He answered

"Good Answer.I did want to meet the young man who's task is to find out every little fact about my daughter.."He said standing walked over to the door and opened it to my brothers.

"Why are you here still?"He asked

"Belial wanted to know if you were gonna hurt the poor kid?"Ruskoff said.

Roy's eyes widened as he said it,I sat down in dads big chair and spun around.

"Maybe."He wisperd as he closed the walked over to the chair to see me sitting in it,I smiled as he picked me up and sat down again putting me on his lap.

"Anywho,I am willing to let you into my home,And learn about Rachel's that isnt usally somthing I will let ANYONE do."He said

"But.."I said

"Rachel says it's 'ok',And so does her mother...So I will let you,But my Sons and I are not so sure."He started

"In other words he doesn't like people in his space,And might kill you if you tell anyone anything.."I finished

Roy looked as if he had calmed down still wouldnt make eye contact with my Father..and that was going to bother him.

"Wow,umm I dont want to die,Im still very young and am trying to live life to the fullest anyway possible.."He said looking at me.

I mouthed,"Make eye contact"To him

He did as said and looked into Trigons eyes.

"The best way possible.I hear your a huntsman.."Father said

"More like a bowman actually..sir,I don't hunt anymore"He said shyly

"He's a Archer,Dad"I said before he had a chance to ask about the hunting.

" very interesting...I have buidness to attend,Please Leave"He said picking me up and opening the door for Roy.

Roy nodded and exited the room,but before he could Dad gave me to him..and closed the door

"Well...he was nice"Roy said walking down the corridor

"You can put me down now.."I said

"Can I get a picture first?"Roy turned around and standing there was Jen..

"Hey Hexington.."Roy said with a charming smile

"Hey Harper..."Jen said without a charming smile

"Hey Rach,Forgot to tell you Jen's here!"Surge said from upstairs

"He's too cute"Jen said with a smile

"okay.."I said in a awkward voice

"So...What have you too been up too?"She asked rasing her eyebrows up and down

"Had a meeting with Daddy...Please put me down.."I said to Roy

"Fun,Anyway I kinda can't do a one-handed kartwheel anymore..."Jen said ashamed

"You were captin of the gymnastics team in middle school.."Roy said

"I know,But It's the one thing I can't do anymore...teach me!"She begged

"The dojo,Show Roy to it whilst I change.."I said running upstairs

I ran into my room and took off my uniform.I changed into a grey v-neck,Blue shorts and flip-flops,I also took off all my make-up and tied back my hair.I went back down stairs,Past the kitchen door and into the the garden there was a dojo,For some I rember spending most of my childhood in Monday,Wensday and Friday for at least 6 hours or more..I slid open the door and took off my flip-flop's and placed them next to Jen's converse and Roy's Hightop's.

I walked on to the padded floor and opend the equipment room door.

"I know you guy's are hiding in here!"I said

I walked futher into the room and kicked the wall which made Jen jump from where she was hiding

"God Rae,You scared the shite out of me!Hey Matching outfits!"Jen said with a smile She was wearing Hot pink shorts to match her dip-dyed hair and a oversized gray t-shirt that said 'Dog's have masters,Cat's have Staff',She thought it was funny because of her cat like eyes and people do sometimes call her Kitty..

" on out Harper!"I said as Jeen stroked my face.

"I always forget how pink your cheeks are,It's so cute;You get that from your Dad don't you?"She asked,I knodded in reply

"Roy,You should come out...She's not wearing make-up"She said in a sing songy voice..

"I wasn't hiding.."Roy said from the other room

We steped out to see Roy standing there with a smirk on his face

"Oh woah,Your not grey!"Roy said in a fake shocked voice

I tilted my head at the comment,"nope,And niether are Jen or Toni.."

Roy just blinked in response

"Jen and her parents are Indian,And Toni's oringialy from New Jersey but then moved to AUSTRAILA"I said withe sarcasim dripping from my mouth

Jen giggled,"Aren't you ment to be teaching her Cartwheels?"Roy said sitting down on a mat

Time skip 1 hour,4:30-ish..

"Wow,That just took forever!"Roy said from the corner

"You didn't have to stay.."I said to him

"He stayed so he could Stare at you ass"Jen said with a smile,"You stayed on that side the entire hour!So he sat in that corner!"She finished

I just scrunched up the bottom half of my face

"Tis True,Mi 's Buttocks is Very Big"He said in old english

"I can,And will beat the Ginger out of you!"I threatend

"Like to see you try"She said back

Jen took this time to walk backwords and Roy came and stood in front of me.

"Roy..Don't do this.."Jen said

He got into a fighting stance and just stood there happily

He attempted to punch me,I grabed his wrist and Balened on his wrist as I wrapped my legs around his neck then fliped his entire body over.**(What Black widdow did in Iron-Man2..I wish I could do that:(..)**

Roy groaned as I continued to strangle him woth my thighs.I let go when he started tapping the mat

He gasped for air,"Rachel you could have Killed him!...BTW I got it on video"Jen said happily

"It wouldn't be THAT bad of a way to die,Your Legs are really soft.I wouldn't have minded that if I wasn't dying!"Roy said breathing heavily

"How many people say that,I don't know.."I said

Next Day!School Morning Roy's pov

"And they were like...silk!"I said,Telling Gar and Garth about yesterday

"That's Rachel for You.."Garth said with a smile

"I've never been Thigh-strangled before...Always thrown out the window.."Gar said starting to think about why she never strangles him

"It was the best-worse feeling in the world"I said opening my locker

"Thanks,I don't try.."I closed my locker to see Rachel standing there Dressed in her uniform without all her make up..

"No Make-Up?"I said looking at her face

"Couldn't,I came straight from dance pratice,I've been up since 4am"She said with a smile

"You Dance?"I asked surprised

"Yeah,Since I was 3 and did my first twirl my Mom wanted me to be a dancer so she put me in Ballet,Tap,Ball room ect."She said in monotone

"I Sing.."I admitted

"Really?"She said like she was ACTUALLY interrested

"Yeah..."I said blushing

"You gotta sing for me sometime.."She said walking away

"Hey,What class you got next?"I asked,trying to be a gentelman

"Same as you.."She said

"Let's go to Science.."He said with smile

"We're INSANLEY late!By the way.."She said walking down the hall

"Yeah,But its The Pedo!."I said as we stoped outside the class room,"Lady's first.."I said as we entered the class room

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEE-"He froze at the sight of Rachel," How are you today?"He asked scared,After she 'Apparently' Broke his arms when he touched her in the 7th Grade in the parking lot at 10pm because she was crying.

"Good Arthur,How are you?"She said in a dark tone

"urm..er..STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL-WITCH SPAWN!"He said pulling out a cross and throwing it a Rachel

She 'caught it with 2 fingers and said,"I'm Sorry Dr...What Did you say to me?"She walked over to the Crazy Dr. and said,"You should know that I'm not affraid to go to hell,But you should be.."She said evily..

"Dr. Light's having a nevous break down.."I wispered to Vic,who nodded

He was shaking like a mad man,Whilst having a stare down with Rachel,"I know where you live.."Rachel Wispered loud enough for everyone to hear,He started to piss his pants then Jumped out the window..

"Friends...Is the the O of K?"Kori said

* * *

**Is this working out or not,Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4:Leoatards

**So what did you think of jumping out the window?,Was it too much orr too little?**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"...Well,I did not expect that.."Rachel said wide eyed

"Is anyone gonna check if he's ok?"Jen said from the back of the room

"Anyone else got Gym next?"Karen asked

"I do,ANNND It's co-ed"Garth said with a smile

Time skip,Because I've got nothing else for this scene!

With the boys..

"I heard that we're doing Gymnastics.."Garth said

Half of the locker room groaned

"Dick,Your fave!"Said a shirtless Xander Redding

"Dude,Let's NOT go there..."Dick said rather pissed

"Why?Don't you have a private Gym in your house?"He asked

"It's Acrobatics,So I'm in the air most of the time,And FUCK OFF!"Dick said

"Calm down,Circ dela Duche"Xander said walking over to his 'Friends',Johny Rancid & Fang..

"I freakin hate that guy!"Dick said slaming his locker

"Don't let him get to you,He likes to make fun of peoples pasts.."Roy said glancing over at them

With the girls..

"Friends,I have never done the Gymnastics before,How does it work?"Kori asked

"That is a Rachel Question Kor,Orr you could ask her groupies.."Karen said looking over at Rachel,Jen and Toni..

"Who is that girl?"Kori asked looking at Jen who wasn't wearing her full body make-up,So she didn't look like her usual vampire self

"...I think that's Hexington.."Karen said squinting her eyebrows

Toni's pov...

"They're talking about you Jen.."I said as I expertly slipped into my Backless Black,Red and sliver leoatard.

"Beecher & Kor,Ha Beechers probably just Jealous that she can't get into a Leo"Jen said as she did a twril in her sleavless black and purple leotard

"She's head cheerleader Jen,She'd fit in one but wouldn't be able to move very are very tricky to the untrained"Rachel said tiing her hair leo was Black with Indigo cuffs.

"Come on we've got to do a demo.."I said putting on my Gymnastic shoes

We left the locker room and entered the main gym which was padded from head to say Grayson,Harper and Redd by the wall.

"*Wistel sounds*,Don't you ladies look nice"Redd said with a smile

"I'm not even going to ask why you and Dick are wearing leggins..."Jen said

"Is that you Jinx?,You took of your vampire make up too?"He said

"..Did he jus..Did he just say Vampire make-up.I asure you that we are no vampires!"Jen said in shock

"Vampires are said to be attracitive,Are they not?"He asked

"Vampires don't exist Xander.."Rachel said with huff

"Nobody no's Kardashian.."He said to Rachel who just raised a eye brow

"Kardashian?"Dick asked

"I think she looks like Kim has the Butt for it.."Xander said with a smile

"huh,She does now that you mention it..."Roy added

Rachel just blushed and sat down on a balence beem.

"Roth on the mat!"Principle/Coach Wilson Wilson had to be the scariest Teacher in school,He had short white hair and a was also HUGE,In his uniform he was super skinny and looked kinda wimpy but as coach he was menacing.

"Hey coach,Why am I here?"Harper asked

"You are here because you have gymnastic abilty as Grayson and Redding."He said

Roy looked at Grayson and Redd who were dressed in Leggins and vests whilst he was dressed in white basket ball shorts and a red v-neck..

The gym started to pile up,I looked to Rae & Jen who had 2 completely diffrent facial expressions on they're was smirking where as Rachel was blushing so much her face was more red than her Dads when he throws a grown man tantrum...

"Class,Today your doing have 6 diffrent apparatus for you and 6 students on each to show you how to do them have Jenifer on Vault."Jen smiled and walked over to the volt with a smile.

"Xander on the Parallel bars"Redd smiled as he walked over to the powder before going over to the Parallel bars.

"Roy,On the Pommel horse"Roy's eyed widend as he silently fist pumped.

"Richard on the Rings"Dick smiled sadly,Because he had good and bad memories on circus rings..

"Rachel,Floor"My eyes widend,there was only one thng left,The balence beam...my weakest point..

"Toni,Beam"SHIT!,I am really bad at the beam..

I looked over at Jen who mouthed,'Swap with me?',I knodded and tip toed over to the vault.

"Class,First demonstration is the Pommel horse"Mr wilson said.

Roy's pov...

I'm no Gymnast,But I can do these with ease.

"Roy will show you a basic routine.."Wilson said

...I don't think I know a routine...

"Sir,I don't thi-"I started

"Sir,The basics"Dick shouted from the rings

"Right,The show them the basics,so they won't kill themselves or hit their balls.."

I heard a few people wince as I stepted up to it and put my hand on the first bar.I went up into a handstand befores doing a leg cutout,I did that a few times before doing a circle I did a sissor before doing a leg swing then a cut out straddle dismount.

They claped and I heard a few wistles,"Thank you"I said panting a bit.

"Over to the Beam...Jenifer Didn't I put you on volt?"He asked

Jen's pov..

" put Toni on Volt,It's her best"I lied,Toni just nodded.

"Hmm, them the basics.."He said

I jumped on to the beam and did the splits,Stood up and did a forward spin flip(I don't even think thats a real thing..),I did some hand movements which distracts people from my feet,I did a Backwords cartwheel then a back flip.I smirked at Beecher who was glaring at me as I did a roundoff back handspring and dismounted with a aerial.

I heard Beecher say I could do that,As I dismounted.

"No,Miss Beecher you could not do and Cheerleading are two diffrent is a reconised sport,And They gymnasts go on to do amazing get preagnat and can't rejoin the team...ever"Madam Rouge,The french gymnastics teacher a arm around me."Jenifer has the potential to make it to the olympics in as any of the gymnastics students"She finished with a smile.

"I could make to the olymics!"Beecher said

"Cheerleading isn't a olympic sport.. I can take over"I said

"Monetti,Vault.."Wilson said before walking off

Toni's pov..again..

I looked over to Rachel who had her head phones in and was doing a little dance,I giggled at her.

"Vault!,Vaults not for everyone and requires you fall you can hurt your self...I'm not joking,Jen's Sister dislocated her shoulder doing this once."I said scaring a few people..

"Thank you for ze lesson Toni.."Madam Rouge said

I walked down the matt and Dusted my hands and feet with the chalk.I took a breath and wiggled my fingers and did a fast run up.I did a right handspring one and a half.I smiled as I landed,It was the first time I ever landed that.

"Well done Toni,You stuck the landing but that wasn't very basic.."

"...Rythmic Gymnastics!"I shouted to Rachel who looked up

"She needs to practice,Parallel first.."Madam R. Said

Xander's pov..

Ugh,Parallel bars my bars were 6ft6 and I was just about 6ft1,So that kinda helped.I powdered my hands for the 5th time..even though the bars were powdered..

"Xander is the best we have at beat out Joey.."Madam Rouge said with a smile.

Poor Joey,Broke his wrist on a Dismount..

I hoped on the bars and did a hand stand,from that I went into the spilts before I put my legs together and span round 3 times before going onto to one bar then doing my own move then a double pike for a landing..

"The most basic thing I can do.."I gloated

"Rachel.."Madam Rouge said

Rachel's pov...

"Yeah.."I said taking off my head phones and wrapping them round my Ipod..

"Hula hoop or Ribbon?"She asked

"Hoop"I said,Being given one by Jen..

"I'm not going classical,Coach"I said

She nodded,I walked over to the matt and got into position.I put the hoop down and went into a put on Applause by Lady GaGa

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_  
_To crash the critic saying "is it right or is it wrong?"_  
_If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear_  
_Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

I backwords rolled into the hoop and did a hand stand on my lower arms,I picked up the hoop with my feet and spun it round with my left leg and put the right one down on the floor.I spun the hoop up and threw it in the air,I got up and ran to catch it I lifted a leg up behind my hands on to it and started to spin as the hoop landed on my leg.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
_I live for the applause-plause_  
_Live for the applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_  
_Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

I stoped and did a areial as the chours came in.I put the hoop down and clapped a bit.I ran and did a back flip,Cartwheel then another areial to get to the hoop.I started to spin the hoop around my waist as I incorparated ballet moves into it.

_I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"_  
_I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read_  
_One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me_  
_Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me_

I did a little dance as I stoped,Toni and Jen started to do back flips on the mat as I did the splits and spun the took the hoop from me and spun it around as Jen did areials around us.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
_I live for the applause-plause,_  
_Live for the applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_  
_Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

We stoped and stood up and all grabed hold of the hoop,we kicked out left legs up behind us as we threw the hoop in the air and rolled forward.

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

We started clapping but we stoped and did a body roll and did pirouetes as the bridge came then stoped and started side stepping and claping round the hoop.

_Ooh-ooh_  
_Touch, touch_  
_Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh_  
_Touch, touch now_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo_  
_Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo_  
_Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo_  
_Ooh-ooh_

Jen and Toni ended up clapping themselves off the map as I picked up the hoop and threw it as I jumped through it .

_I live for the applause, applause, applause._  
_I live for the applause-plause,_  
_Live for the applause-plause._  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me._  
_The applause, applause, applause._

_Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_  
_Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

I put the hoop down and stood in it before forward rolling into the splits from that I went back into my starting position..

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud)_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_A-R-T-P-O-P_

I stood up and took a bow as Did Jen and Toni.

"Class,I belive that was ze preformance our team did at the Rythmic Gymnastics meate they did last night."Madam Coach Rouge said clapping

"That was SO not basic!"I said panting,I looked to Dick who was wide eyed...

"I can't and am not competeing with that!"Dick shouted from the Rings

The others who had already been had sat down on the bleachers,"That was fun.."Toni said with a smile

"Says the girl who clapped herself off the mat.."I said

Dicks pov...

These rings weren't as high as I was used too,But I was still watching both of my parents being shot and falling off of these I've had trouble even doing a flip on these..

I looked to Rachel who just smiled,She was one of the few people who had known my Mother & Mothers were cousins and both adopted by the same family before they Ran off to do diffrent things.I grew up with Rachel for a little whilst living in romania,She wasn't apart of the circus but she did love it the closest thing I've actually had to a sister and her brothers always said I could always get contact lenses and become one of the twins..

" -son I know you have trouble on zhese,But don't over do it...Like last time"Madame Rouge said

"Im fine don't worry"I said being lifted on.

I did a inverted cross to start then went into a maltese then a hand stand I bent my legs onto my stomach.I did a sumersault off the rings and bowed I walked off quickly and out the gym,I saw Rachel get up and follow me before I did.

I ran down the corridors and onto the upstairs garden.

"Richard.."She said walking through the doord,I was silently crying when she came and stood next to me.

"Richard...Look at me..Look at me"She said repeatedly,I ended up looking at her.

She looked into my eyes and smiled."You look like her.."I said

"..How do I look like your Mom?"She asked

"You look like yours,Who looked like Grandmothers were Twins...And they're daughters looked allot alike"I said

"Oh yeah,Well you look like her have her eyes..."She said with a smile

"So did you"I said with a nudge

"We could have been twins if my eyes didn't change colour.."She said with a smile"So,Why did you run out?"She asked

"The memory,It's the only thing I can remeber when I get on one of those..."I said

"...Do you remeber that one summer when you guys came to visit us in Azarath?"She asked

"The one where Surge broke his arm?"I asked

" were 4,Then the next year me and my mom came to visit you in you guys moved to america and so did we a little bit we were 8 when It happend...3 days after my birthday,We couldn't adopt you...Which made my mom depressed,Then Bruce adopted you.."She started

"I was 9,You later intoduced me to Vic and Gar,Then later that year Kori moved here..Then I met your Dad for the first time"I chuckeld

"Then,Life went on...So do I really look like a Kardashian?"She asked

"If you do I do..."I said

She smiled,"I heard Bruce was planning on Adopting again.."She said

" was enough the he went for Tim,Which actually made me Cry.."I said

"Tim's ok,Jason's a Total prick comes up to me and says'You're definitely above a minimal level of Acceptable atractivness',Which by the way pisssed me off.."She said

I laughed,"Do you remeber when he said,'Do you have a African-American Grandfather or somthing?Because your booty looks like the girls in the rap videos...That's a complement',Then Gar snorted milk out his nose"I said laughing

"That was the worst one!I swear Beilal was about to rip his head were like...12 and I wouldn't leave the house without one of my brothers hoddies.."She said emabrassed

"Your walking around in a skin tight leotard,Shows how much you care.."I said

"Your wearing tight leggins might I add.."She said

"...Well...Lets go back to class,we have 10 minutes left anyway."I said blushing

"Todays our last day of uniform."She said with a smile

"Ha,You gonna go back to hoodies and turtle necks?"I asked

"Never again.I almost died last time I did that!"She said as we got bak to class.

Time skip,Rachel's pov...

We were now changed and in Music,How much I hate music...

"That's right is called a Quaver." our music teacher said.

"Pst,Rachel!"Vic said from behind me & Joey

"What?"I said

"You coming to Dicks later?"He asked

I shruged my shoulders and turned back around.

"Class with the person next to a song,Whilst I go sing to that woman in the car park!"He said running out the door,I looked out the window to see Dinah,Roy's Adoptive dad's girlfriend...well He's gonna get beaten up

Joey Taped my shoulder,"_So,Are we gonna write a song or stare out the window?"_He said through sign language..

"Sorry,You got your guitar?"I asked

He knodded and Pulled out some sheet music paper.

"_So,How are gonna do this?_"He asked

* * *

**Over 3,000 words!So is well the music mister a batman villian but I love him so he's in this!**

**If you watched batman Brave & the bold you know that he was in love with Black Canary:)**

**Phoniex is Writing allot today!**


End file.
